El agente más secreto del servicio más secreto de Celestia
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: El mundo de Rarity se pone cabeza abajo en el momento en que se reencuentra con el odioso Blue Blood... y esa es sólo la primera de sus desgracias. Tras un accidente fatal, se da cuenta que el príncipe es su única esperanza de mantenerse con vida. ¿Podrá soportarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**001:**_

El príncipe Blue Blood caminaba hacia el Salón del Trono de su tía Celestia hecho un manojo de nervios. A su paso los sirvientes murmuraban muchas cosas, de cómo esta vez la Princesa lo llamó más enojada de lo normal. Al final, el pobre semental bañado en sudor entró al Salón donde lo esperaba su tía con una mirada muy severa.

—Este... muy buenas tardes tiíta... ¿tú me llamaste? — Preguntó él con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Déjennos — ordenó Celestia a sus guardias, que obedecieron de inmediato haciendo lo mejor posible para no estallar en carcajadas. ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez el Príncipe insoportable?

Celestia cerró de un portazo usando su magia y comenzó a avanzar hacia Blue Blood que retrocedió hecho todo un ovillo.

—Es el colmo Blue Blood, estoy harta de ti. Qué digo harta, ya se me acabó la paciencia. Todos los días recibo quejas y más quejas sobre ti y encima vienes y tienes el descaro de pedirme favores sin parar. Voy a mandarte una temporada lejos de mi vista, al Imperio Cristal, a ver si Candace y Shining Armor te tienen más paciencia que you. Y más vale que me den reportes de buena conducta, ¿me has entendido?

Pronto Blue Blood dejó de temblar y con una mirada más calmada preguntó:

—¿Entonces esa es mi coartada? Bien, suena creíble. ¿Cuál es la situación tía?

Celestia cambió de furiosa a más bien preocupada y agradecida que Blue Blood se encontrara ahí. Usando su magia hizo aparecer una maleta que contenía la misma ropa que Blue Blood usaba en ese momento: una chaqueta, una corbata de moño y una rosa para colocar sobre la solapa.

—Lo grave es que no sabemos Blue Blood. Al principio parecía un asunto muy común: contrabando de joyas con el Reino Dragón; pero a estas alturas parece algo mucho más turbio. Mandé un agente, quien desapareció no mucho después, el cual me mandó información de ciertas alcaldías que han sido estalladas por un grupo terrorista desconocido. Al parecer el asunto del Imperio y el terrorismo están vinculados.

Blue Blood asintió mientras se colocaba el equipo que preparó su tía.

—Te mandé a llamar Blue Blood porque eres el mejor de mis agentes — siguió Celestia. — Luego que el primer agente desapareciera mandé a otros dos, pero igual desaparecieron. Me temo que esta situación es mucho más delicada de lo usual.

Blue Blood terminó de colocarse el equipo y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes tía Celestia, podré resolverlo.

—Lo sé, tengo toda mi fe puesta en ti. Ahora ve, cada minuto es crucial.

La puerta del Salón del Trono se abrió y todo lo que la servidumbre y los guardias vieron fue al humillado Príncipe listo para ir a su exilio temporal con la cola entre los cascos ante la severísima mirada de Celestia.

—He escuchado, — dijo alguien, — que si este idiota sigue así lo van a despojar de su título y la fortuna de su familia.

...

Shining Armor esperaba en la estación del Imperio Cristal a su irritante visitante. Sólo se habían visto una vez pero le dio más que suficientes razones a Shining para odiarlo. Finalmente el tren llegó y desgraciadamente también Blue Blood.

—Buenos días Shining — dijo el príncipe en tono altanero. — ¿Estás aquí para darme el tratamiento que merezco?

—Nada me gustaría más — gruñó Shining, que sabía que de no ser porque él tenía un título mayor que el de este imbécil, ni se dignaría en saludarlo. — ¿Nos vamos?

Blue Blood lo siguió en silencio mientras varios sirvientes cargaban sus innumerables maletas. Se metieron en la carreta de Shining, que estaba completamente cerrada para evitar la mirada de los curiosos; y ésta comenzó a moverse.

Una vez dentro, Shining usó su magia para comprobar que no había aparatos escuchas y cambió su rostro irritado por uno muy contento. Los viejos amigos se abrazaron y tras saludarse honestamente, Blue Blood se puso serio.

—Dame la situación, Shining.

—Es muy difícil viejo. Quien sea que esté detrás de este circo ha organizado pequeñas trampas para delatar a los otros tres que han venido y bueno; no pasó mucho para que desaparecieran. Te advierto que estés con los ojos bien abiertos.

Blue Blood asintió.

—Pero hay algo importante también — dijo Shining algo nervioso. — Verás, tenemos una invitada... una gran amiga de Twilight y... y necesitamos que mantengas este teatro tuyo tanto en público como en privado.

—No hay problema — dijo Blue Blood. — ¿Cómo se llama esta yegua?

La carreta se paró y se abrió la puerta; para toparse con Candace y con Rarity; quien obviamente estaba ahí sólo por quedar bien con sus anfitriones. Blue Blood hizo una mueca, ahora sí que su misión se miraba más difícil.

...

Por suerte no hubo ningún incidente, pues ambos se dedicaron a evitarse mutuamente durante todo el día; hasta el momento de la cena en el cual desgraciadamente Rarity y Blue Blood tenían que sentarse juntos con sus anfitriones.

—¿Hay alguna razón para aguantar a ponis sin un título nobiliario en este lugar? — Preguntó Blue Blood haciendo una mueca de repulsión hacia Rarity.

Ella enrojeció de ira mientras que Candace y Shining Armor hacían lo mejor por aguantar la risa, pues conocían a Blue Blood desde el jardín de niños mágicos y siempre les sorprendió la capacidad que tenía para cambiar de personalidad tan rápidamente. Por algo era el mejor de todos los ponis del Servicio Secreto.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no sé por qué deba quedarme aquí y aguantar a este señor. Shining Armor, Candace, con su permiso me largo a otro lado...

Candace la detuvo.

—Rarity espera, hemos estado demasiado ocupados todo el día como para atenderte como es debido — dijo Candace para luego volverse a Blue Blood. — Y tú más vale que te comportes. Celestia me dijo que podía encerrarte si eso te arreglaba la odiosa forma de ser.

El príncipe bufó indignado y terminó su ensalada. Era tiempo de la sopa; el cual fue servido por un muchacho sin mucha experiencia... aparentemente. Tanto Rarity como Blue Blood vieron cuando vertió algo en la sopera. Blue Blood estaba listo para hacer una pataleta digna de un malcriado pero Rarity fue más rápida.

Derribó la sopera y luego al sorprendido sirviente.

—Este... ¿qué no le gusta la crema de champiñones? — Preguntó nerviosamente.

Rarity lo inmovilizó mejor.

—¿Qué echaste en la sopa? No trates de negarlo, claramente pude ver lo que hiciste. Ahora dime y no te llamo a los guardias...

El semental se la quitó de encima y echó una loca carrera llamando la atención de todos los guardias que se lanzaron en su persecución. Tras soltar una palabrota, Blue Blood salió tras Rarity con la ligera esperanza de evitar un desastre.

Tristemente ya era tarde y el criminal llegó a la ventana, en donde arrojó algo justo antes de ser derribado y esposado. Rarity se acercó y al verla, el tipo estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — Preguntó Rarity. — ¡Trataste de envenenar a Candace y a Shining Armor!

—No nenita, todo el circo fue para que te revelaras como parte del Servicio Secreto. La otra opción era ese idiota de Blue Blood pero entre él y el Elemento Generosidad es obvio quién está tratando de detenernos. Mis superiores ya están informados, despídete.

Blue Blood, Candace y Shining Armor llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar sus últimas palabras antes que los guardias lo arrastraran fuera por orden de Shining Armor.

Blue Blood apretó la rosa de su solapa, proyectando la imagen de Celestia.

—¿Oíste? — Preguntó él.

Celestia asintió.

—La situación es grave Blue Blood. Aunque haya sido un alivio que no te descubrieran, la portadora del Elemento Generosidad es demasiado valiosa para mí. Tendrás que ocuparte de ella y que no sea capturada, ¿comprendes?

—Tía, por culpa suya fallé en aquella misión en la Gala, ¿recuerdas? — Preguntó Blue Blood.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción Blue Blood. Tendrás que lidiar con ello. — Luego Celestia se volvió a Rarity. — Rarity Belle, lamento mucho en qué terminó esto pero a como están las cosas no tenemos opción. Ya Blue Blood te lo explicará todo. De momento sólo puedo decir... sé bienvenida al Servicio Secreto.

Dicho esto la proyección de Celestia desapareció dejando a Rarity más confundida que nunca.

...

Al día siguiente Rarity se levantó pensando que todo había sido un mal sueño. Bajó a desayunar junto con sus anfitriones, cuando escuchó cómo se rompían unos cristales del hermoso palacio. Ella corrió asustada sólo para ver a Candace hablándole amablemente a Derpy Hooves, la amable cartera de Ponyville la cual había causado otro de sus legendarios accidentes. Rarity se rio y se acercó.

—Es que no sé qué salió mal — dijo ella preocupada.

—Está bien cariño — dijo Candace. — ¿Qué necesitabas aquí de todos modos?

Derpy miró a Rarity y la saludó moviendo alegremente su casco.

—¡Señorita Rarity! — Dijo sacando un paquete. — Aquí está lo que pidió: el estuche de maquillaje, entregado al Imperio Cristal por envío inmediato.

Rariy sonrió de satisfacción mientras abría emocionada el paquete.

—Muchas gracias cariño, ¿ves Candace? Por eso digo que es bueno gastar un poco más de vez en cuando. Son las ventajas de...

—Son las ventajas de trabajar con nosotros — dijo Derpy Hooves enderezando su ojo chueco y cambiando su sonrisa boba por una bastante seria. — Ten cuidado con esa cosa, parece maquillaje y puedes usarlo como tal, pero en realidad es un equipo muy delicado. Blue Blood te enseñará a usarlo como es debido, de momento tengo que irme.

Dicho esto, la pegaso despegó con una velocidad, gracia y agilidad que harían que Rainbow Dash se pusiera verde de envidia; pero una vez salió del lugar volvió a su forma errática que Rarity conocía.

—Así que no fue un sueño — dijo Rarity todavía shockeada por lo que acababa de ver.

—No, no lo fue — dijo Blue Blood acercándose mucho a ella. — Más te vale tener cuidado niña mimada; porque luchar contra terroristas no es nada sencillo. Vamos, tenemos mucho que entrenar si quieres mantenerte con vida.

* * *

**Y les presento mi comedia de espías. Me inspiré un poco en el fic "Aprendiendo a comportarse" y a "Cartas de los personajes a los escritores de FanFiction". De momento haré un cap y trataré de seguir con el de Rex; que me está dando algo de dificultad en el momento de la transición. En fin, espero les guste a esta versión no tan odiosa del príncipe este y me despido con un:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**002:**_

Blue Blood guio a Rarity a uno de los patios interiores del castillo de Candace. La pobre unicornio todavía estaba en estado zombi llevando el paquete entregado por Derpy; sin saber muy bien cómo debía reaccionar ahora. Al final lo dejó en el suelo a una señal de Blue Blood, y esperó.

—Bueno señorita Rarity, como ya dijo mi tía Celestia, ninguno de nosotros planeó este resultado pero lo mejor será seguir adelante. Primero lo primero: mi nombre es Blue Blood, agente primera clase, príncipe de Equestria y tu entrenador personal. Espero que nos llevemos bien — dijo el príncipe extendiendo su casco.

Rarity lo miró por unos segundos y luego gruñó volviendo la vista hacia otro lado con un indignado "!hmpf!". Blue Blood dio un enorme suspiro; pero al cabo de un rato soltó una ligera sonrisa y se inclinó ante la desconcertada Rarity.

—Segundo lo segundo, te debo una enorme disculpa señorita Rarity. Por todo. Verás, como agente de primera clase se supone que debo alejar de mí toda sospecha así que siempre estoy bajo estrictas órdenes de fingir ser un mimado bueno para nada que siempre mira por encima del hombro a los demás. La noche de la Gala tenía órdenes estrictas de acercarme a una unicornio que andaba tras algo sucio; pero la confundí contigo. Me di cuenta de mi error y bueno; decidí usar mi papel de príncipe patán para quitarte de encima e ir a buscar a mi objetivo. Desgraciadamente tu persistencia de estar a un mi lado me hizo llegar a límites de la grosería que no debí cruzar. En verdad lo lamento y si bien no espero que me perdones, al menos espero que entiendas pues ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Rarity se quedó muda por varios instantes. De todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, la disculpa de Blue Blood era lo que más la había sorprendido; sobre todo porque sentía que el príncipe estaba siendo sincero.

—Acepto tus disculpas Blue Blood — dijo ella sacudiendo el casco del príncipe. — Ahora, ¿con qué empezamos?

Aliviado por haber hecho las paces, Blue Blood sacó el juego profesional de brochas que tenía el estuche de maquillaje de Rarity.

—Cada una de estas brochas está equipada con un hechizo de última generación; desarrollado por los mejores unicornios de Equestria. Tu amiga Twilight desarrolló estas brochas hace no más de tres meses; y a estas le dio un hechizo extra potente en cuanto se enteró que eran para ti.

Rarity soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

Entonces, Blue Blood apuntó la parte peluda de la brocha para aplicar polvos compactos hacia un punto en medio del campo y de ésta salió una red suficientemente grande como para atrapar a un búfalo. Tomó otra, especial para aplicar sombras de ojos, y repitiendo el proceso de ésta salió una especie de gas.

—Es gas nervioso, sirve para paralizar a tus atacantes. ¿Estás tomando notas, Rarity? Necesitas saber exactamente qué hace tu equipo; los errores pueden ser fatales, mucho más ahora que trabajas para el servicio secreto.

Rarity tragó saliva y sacó una libreta y un lápiz. Blue Blood siguió explicando uno a uno sus equipos espía: por ejemplo las sombras de ojos no sólo le daban un aspecto fabuloso sino que le daban visión nocturna; la mascara servía no sólo para doblar las pestañas sino que le permitían tener visión de rayos X por tiempo limitado; los rubores tenían una especie de hechizo protector que le permitía resistir un ataque físico o un hechizo de fuerza menor; y claro, las diferentes funciones de las brochas de maquillaje. Y como toque final: el estuche en sí era una bomba muy potente que debería utilizar sólo en situaciones desesperadas.

Al final de la sesión de "entrenamiento" Rarity estaba fascinada; la verdad era que ahora Blue Blood parecía un poni completamente diferente al que conocía.

—¿Sabes Blue Blood? Me sorprendes. Eres... bueno, mucho más amable y considerado de lo que pensé. Jamás pensé que alguien como tú sería...

—¿Agente secreto? — Se rio él tristemente. — Bueno, esa es más o menos la idea. Piensa en el poni más inepto y torpe que conozcas (como Derpy o como yo) y lo más seguro es que ese poni es un espía. Y tristemente esa brillante táctica es lo que nos metió en este lío. Una vez más lo lamento señorita Rarity.

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreírle, aunque seguía ofendida por lo de la gala, no podía evitar sentirse algo más cómoda al saber cómo era en verdad Blue Blood.

—Ahora dígame, señorita Rarity, ¿qué estaba haciendo usted por el Imperio Cristal? Hasta donde tengo entendido usted únicamente se mueve por Ponyville y sus alrededores y eventualmente Canterlot.

Rarity suspiró.

—Buscaba algo de inspiración para mis próximos diseños; verás, un día tuve que ayudar a Candace con un peinado especial exclusivo del Imperio Cristal el cual incluye insertar hermosas joyas en el cabello para lograr un efecto deslumbrante. Pensaba que si estudiaba bien esta técnica, podría sacar una nueva línea que además incluyera estos hermosos peinados del Imperio Cristal. En fin, creo que ahora que mi vida peligra debo quedarme en el palacio y desperdiciar el viaje.

Blue Blood la miró con cara de lástima.

—No podemos hacer eso, señorita Rarity. La idea de trabajar en el Servicio Secreto es recopilar información, salir a pasear, entrar en sociedad. Otro problema es que es mucho más fácil capturarla si se queda en un lugar aislado o con poca gente como lo es el Palacio. Lo ideal es mezclarse entre las multitudes; eso sí, no seguir a nadie o dejarse engañar para que la alejen del grupo pero sí estar entre la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Esa gente es como nosotros, quiere trabajar en el anonimato sin llamar la atención de la gente y mucho menos la de las autoridades.

—¿Entonces debo salir así como así y... y...?

—Prácticamente seguir con sus planes originales; Shining ya me ha informado que dentro de un par de horas hay un desfile de modas al cual usted desea asistir por lo que deberá seguir con su plan, pero yo estaré con usted pues mi nuevo deber es mantenerla a salvo mientras cumplo con mi misión — dijo Blue Blood con tranquilidad. — Van a atacarla y todo, pero es la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar qué sucede con estos terroristas.

—¡No puedes usarme de carnada! — Gritó horrorizada Rarity. — ¡Blue Blood, creía que habías cambiado en verdad! ¿Qué clase de caballero viene y usa a una linda damisela para que sus enemigos vengan hacia ella en vez de a él?

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo te usé para no embarrarme de pastel esa noche, ambos sabemos que no es la primera vez que hago una cosa así — dijo Blue Blood haciendo enrojecer a Rarity de la ira recordando aquel suceso. — Además no hago esto porque quiera, lo hago porque decidiste jugar a la heroína en un momento clave, claro no era tu culpa pero aún así...

Rarity le puso el casco en la boca para que se callara.

—Sí, ya entendí. De todos modos en cuanto salga de esto voy a tener una charla muy seria con la Princesa Celestia acerca de tu comportamiento.

—Y cuando el momento llegue, gustosamente aceptaré las consecuencias — dijo con tranquilidad el príncipe. — Pero ahora, si no te importa, tenemos una célula terrorista que deshacer. Dos horas para prepararte son más que suficientes, ¿no es así?

Rarity gruñó por lo bajo y asintió mientras se preparaba para salir, en compañía del odioso sujeto.

Shining Armor, como ejemplar anfitrión que era, preparó una carreta para que ambos salieran al centro de la ciudad, como estaba previsto. Pero antes de partir, le dio un afectuoso abrazo tanto a Rarity como a Blue Blood.

—Tengan cuidado, sobre todo tú Rarity, que esta gente no se anda con pequeñeces. Si les das la oportunidad, acabarán contigo. Y tú viejo amigo, cuídala muy bien porque mi hermanan no nos perdonará si algo llega a pasarle a Rarity; y sobre todo, cuídate tú, mi viejo amigo.

Blue Blood asintió ligeramente y se subió a la carreta en donde realizó un rápido hechizo de detección en caso estuvieran implantados aparatos escucha u otras cuestiones; pero al descubrir que estaba limpia, miró fijamente a Rarity.

—¿Tienes tu maquillaje contigo?

—Por supuesto — dijo ella mostrándole su cartera. — Tengo que verme fabulosa si voy a andar por ahí, y en caso necesite retocarme pues...

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, señorita Rarity. ¿Tienes listo el maquillaje especial?

Rarity le mostró el estuche.

—Hasta coloque la brocha del gas nervioso de tal modo que en cuanto abra el estuche...

Blue Blood suspiró de la exasperación, le arrebató el estuche de maquillaje con su magia y guardó la brocha esa junto con las demás. Rarity iba a protestar, pero una furiosa mirada del príncipe la hizo callarse.

—Servicio Secreto, señorita Rarity, Servicio Secreto. Los ponis duermen tranquilos porque no saben de las poderosas amenazas contra las que luchamos sin despertar sospechas. Tienes que entender que es crucial que mantengamos un perfil bajo en todo momento, eso significa que debes actuar natural mientras sacas tus materiales.

—¿Pero y si me atacan, qué hago? — Preguntó Rarity asustada.

—Tenemos que trabajar un poco en tu entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo — dijo él suspirando. — Pero en esta ocasión sólo te diré que si algo pasa, debes gritar con todas tus fuerzas. Estaremos en un evento social y con tu volumen de voz estoy seguro que causarás tal escándalo que los terroristas no tendrán otra salida que huir.

Rarity volvió a enrojecer de la ira, pero Blue Blood la hizo callar al verla a los ojos, tenía una genuina preocupación reflejada en ellos.

—Por favor, en verdad me preocupa tu seguridad señorita Rarity. Sigue mis instrucciones y te aseguro que te mantendrás a salvo. Una vez acabemos con esto, te juro por mi tía que no volverás a verme; pero por tu bien obedéceme.

Rarity se quedó congelada y asintió al cabo de unos momentos, en verdad este sujeto se preocupaba por ella.

La carroza paró y un joven portero la abrió cortésmente. Rarity iba a salir primero, pero fue bruscamente apartada por Blue Blood quien altaneramente salió mirando con desprecio al empleado del hotel en donde se realizaría el evento.

—Pst, te tardaste demasiado plebeyo. Si quieres propina pues no será de mi parte. Ahora apártate.

Rarity no podía creerlo, ¿cómo Blue Blood pasaba a ser un caballero a un patán con tanta facilidad? Y para colmo, él miró irritado hacia ella.

—¿Y qué esperas para bajar? ¡Pst! Maldito Shining Armor, de no ser porque es uno de los favoritos de mi tía no le estaría haciendo semejante favor... escoltar a una plebeya; por suerte su belleza es grande, suficiente para andar conmigo sin ensuciar mi imagen.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves! Tú pedazo de...

Blue Blood la miró con desprecio.

—Tienes una bella figura pero una boca que... en fin, si aparece alguien importante haz el favor de mantenerte callada, ¿sí? ya bastante hago acompañándote a este agujero por consideración a ese ridículo de Shining Armor...

Rarity apretó los dientes y tras darle propina al pobre empleado, caminó junto al odioso príncipe.

...

—Objetivo localizado — dijo un pegaso que observaba con unos prismáticos desde el techo de un edificio cercano. — Toda tuya, Sprit Fire.

La líder de los Wonderbolts, y una de las agentes más antiguas de esa célula terrorista, se cuadró ante su superior y bajó hacia el evento usando un vestido elegante. Como celebridad no sería de extrañar que ella se encontrara ahí... ahora todo sería cuestión de tiempo. Los informes decían claramente que Celestia asignó a su mejor agente para aquello, así que los terroristas también mandarían a lo mejor que tenían.

Sólo tendría que separarla del idiota de Blue Blood para que no hiciera un escándalo de aquellos que sólo él sabía hacer y luego sería pan comido; Sprit Fire capturaría a Rarity y la misión podría seguir según lo planeado.

* * *

**Blue Blood es un gran actor, ¿verdad? De cualquier modo lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que ya tengo planeado todo lo que sucederá de aquí en más pero todo en papel; y hasta hoy saqué la paciencia de ordenar mis ideas en múltiples cuadernos. En fin, espero les haya gustado y me despido con el:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
